<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-Man (Far From Society) by Yousaydoctorisaywho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879796">Spider-Man (Far From Society)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho'>Yousaydoctorisaywho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Peter Parker and Tony Stark are adorable, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, They go camping together and it is adorable, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i am ignoring endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was that Pete?”</p><p>“Hm?” Peter said innocently. “I didn’t say anything Mr. Stark. I was just remarking on the beautiful... wet... ground.”</p><p>“You know if you’re trying to drop a Blues Clues right now I’m getting it. What? These sticks not good enough for you Goldilocks?”<br/>OR<br/>The fic where Peter and Tony go camping despite neither of them having any clue of what they are doing. It is adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider-Man (Far From Society)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Camping?” May echoed in confusion.</p><p>Tony bit into the apple he was holding as he paced around his kitchen, his phone on speaker. “Yeah, figured Peter could have a break from school and I could just get away from the city. I’m beginning to taste my stress.”</p><p>There was silence on the other line before May spoke, “I don’t know, he’s never gone before. Sure, it would be good for him to get out of the city but come to think of it, have you ever gone camping?” </p><p>There was silence on Tony’s side for a couple of seconds. “Well, I mean, I kinda was camping in Afghanistan and literally any other place where I had to sleep on the ground. Plus Clint has that house in the middle of nowhere and I had to chop wood.”</p><p>May chuckled drily. “Yeah I don’t think that’s the stereotypical camping day that comes to mind. You don’t even have a tent, Tony. You’re going to have to buy some things before you even think about it.”</p><p>“Can’t I just bring a jet?”</p><p>He could only imagine what May looked like when he said that but he knew it was sassy. He didn’t know anything about camping, never mind a tent. Swallowing his pride, he knew what he had to do. </p><p>“I’m guessing that I can’t do the jet idea,” Tony looked down at his half eaten apple in dismay before an idea popped up in his head, “Hey, come on over to the complex and you can show me what to get.”</p><p>“Oh no, Tony,” May said with a light laugh, “That’s all you. I want this to be a thing just between you and Peter. I think he will be thrilled to go. Think of this as training for being a father and for Peter to have, you know, a father figure.”</p><p>Tony was silent for a moment, looking around at the lab he was standing in. She was right. He’s surrounded by machines all the time and none of it is baby-proofed. The only chance he has to be a dad would be to take Peter. The amount of jokes he heard from the other Avengers and even Pepper about him and Peter’s father-son relationship could last him a lifetime.</p><p>“I guess you’re right. So what? I get a tent, a microwave- “</p><p>May let out a sigh. “Alright fine I will help you but I’m not doing anything else besides telling you what to buy, you hear me? And where on Earth would you plug a microwave in Tony?”</p><p>Tony chuckled as he opened up a hologram notepad. “That’s all I need May.”</p><p>She rattled off the list fairly quickly, “Tent, wood for a fire- oh make sure you have a lighter to actually start a fire, blankets, water bottles, oh shoot don’t forget food how could I forget that and- “</p><p>“Okay okay May?” Tony said with a chuckle, “You’re not on jeopardy you can slow down. Can’t I just, I don’t know, buy a kit that comes with all of that?”</p><p>There was static for a moment and he knew she had a bewildered expression on her face. “What- you know maybe it would be better if you just waited I mean- “</p><p>“No.” Tony said suddenly. He paused, surprised by his own outburst. “No, I Uh, I can do this. I’ll get everything ok? Just don’t tell him what we are doing. I wanna see his confused expression.”</p><p>May agreed to not say anything and gave the Tony the rest of the items before hanging up. He ended up calling four different stores to buy everything, only asking two of them what would qualify as “camp food”. Tony swore he heard one of them snort before clearing their throat and answering seriously. Plus, they were delivering to the Tower so he honestly couldn’t say anything sarcastic or someone would probably cut a hole in their tent. He bought two, barely registering the extra-large size and simply waited. The plan would be for Peter to come over to the lab like he always does, spend the night, then leave early the next morning. Happy agreed to take them but Tony excused him in case they needed to make a quick escape if the camping trip turned into the Blair Witch Project (listen even superheroes can get scared). Part of him wondered if this was even a good idea. He had no idea what he was doing and as far as he was concerned, Peter knew nothing about it either. If it turned into a disaster, Peter wouldn’t trust him for any trip ever again and forever hold that above him. It needed to go well. That’s why during his sleepless night, his YouTube recommended was full of “How-To” camping videos but halfway through he realized it was mainly for literal survival if they got lost. Tony would never admit that he made sure to put a tracking chip on the car.<br/>
The next morning, after sleeping for an hour or two, he got up and started organizing everything he got. Sure, Tony might have gone overboard and ordered half of Walmart’s camping gear; the man even bought a fishing rod. He packed up the car, save for the groceries, and went back to the lab. Tony would play it cool and then announce it like he was an award show host. Peter got to the tower at around dinner time and when Tony heard the kid’s rapid footsteps downstairs to the lab, he pretended as if he wasn’t just triple checking his checklist.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter chirped, putting his backpack down on the floor.</p><p>Tony looked up and nodded towards him. “Hey Underoos, how was school?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes lit up as he spoke about his day in excitement. “Then Ned whipped out his phone and showed me a picture of a replica of the Death Star and now I need to get it and- oh yeah I forgot to ask, are we having microwave s’mores?”</p><p>Tony whirled his head around comically. “Microwave what?”</p><p>The spiderling plopped down on one of the chairs. “Well, I saw you had the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. At home, May and I throw it in the microwave and watch as the marshmallow starts to inflate and then you whip open the microwave door right before it blows and slam down the graham cracker on top! Come on, Mr. Stark, don’t tell me you haven’t tried such high class food such as that?”</p><p>“Gordon Ramsey would call you an idiot sandwich if you ever said that to his face,” Tony retorted, “and no they are not for tonight... they are for tomorrow.”</p><p>Peter cocked an eyebrow up in confusion. “What’s tomorrow? Are you gonna use the suit to roast the marshmallows for science?”</p><p>“What? No... we are going camping.”</p><p>Tony waited for Peter’s response but all he got was a confused and slightly worried look.</p><p>“Mr. Stark I cannot go overseas again I really do have homework and I-“</p><p>Tony laughed loudly. “Kid I’m not kidnapping you and taking you to Germany or anywhere outside New York. We’re going to the Catskills Mountain. It’s a three hour drive or so from here and I already booked a spot with the park ranger but it’s under your name in case they get any funny ideas for the paparazzi. I do NOT want pictures of me fighting a tent to surface on the internet. My reputation would change to Mediocre, Billionaire, Playboy, Psychologist- I swear they would come up with something about how me not knowing how to put up a tent is due to childhood trauma.”</p><p>“Isn’t it though?”</p><p>“Yeah but that’s not the point,” Tony scoffed as Peter just giggled.</p><p>“Mr. Stark,” Peter said cautiously. “Have you ever gone camping?”</p><p>Tony let out a ‘psh’ noise. “No! Howard always thought camping was stupid. ‘Why would you build a tent outside when you can just create a building?’ I almost did in school but all the kids were in Boy Scouts and all I knew was literally everything else. Besides, I didn’t wanna waste time having to figure out how to start a fire with a stick and a stone.”</p><p>A small laugh left Peter’s mouth. He felt bad for Tony’s lack of childhood fundamentals. Their connection to not having those core memories with both fathers could actually end up helping them. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better,” Peter murmured, “Uncle Ben always complained he was too old to go camping. I think it had to do with sleeping on the ground. The only time I ever went camping wasn’t even technically camping. Midtown took us on this low budget camping trip,” a snort left his mouth as he recalled the day, “they took us to this open field and there was just camping supplies spread out on the floor and they told us to put it together. I ended up failing cause Flash- “</p><p>The boy went silent, shutting his mouth causing Tony to put that comment into the back of his mind to question him about later.</p><p>“Well regardless of your low budget field trip, we’re heading out tomorrow morning- “</p><p>“But May- “</p><p>“Her and I have been meeting in secret to discuss this plan,” Tony responded pointing a wrench at him, “So don’t get your spiderwebs in a knot. Why do you think I told you to pack a bag?”</p><p>Peter looked down at his hands. “I dunno, I thought we were having a sleepover.”</p><p>The billionaire bit his lip to not laugh at the kid’s adorable expression. The kid usually sleeps over anyways so that was another question to ask him about later. “I mean technically you are sleeping over, but this time it’s in a tent.”</p><p>“Right,” Peter chirped before spinning in his chair. “So, you got everything?”</p><p>Tony placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “Who do you take me for? You don’t think I plan well?”</p><p>The expression on Peter’s face told him the answer. The next morning, the pair got up early as planned, packing the van and putting in the location of the campsite. The car ride to the campsite was full of energy, the two of them playing stereotypical camp songs. They were heading to the Catskill Mountains as that was still in New York and was known for perfect camping spots. Neither of the two had figured that out, instead Pepper had given them the address and sent them on their way. The trip would be chaotic but at least she would know where the two boys went. Peter had his hands on the aux and played a few where they could sing along. With the windows down, cars would drive by and hear “Home On the Range”, “Brown-eyed girl”, “Take Me Home Country Roads”, and the second he started playing the beginning notes of “Baby Shark”, Tony requested FRIDAY to put in a new sequence. </p><p>“If Peter plays Baby Shark anymore, fly a drone over with a bucket of water and drop it over his head.” </p><p>“Okay, activating Fish Are Friends Protocol.”</p><p>Peter glared at him after that. When they arrived at the park ranger’s office, Peter walked in by himself and got the necessary passes. He picked up some pamphlets about the nature around them and what they can do before hoping back in the car. </p><p>“So, what’s the first thing you wanna do, Underoos?” Tony quipped, driving steadily down the dirt road.</p><p>Peter looked out the window in excitement, trying to spot any of the wildlife the booklets mentioned. “Most likely the tent because neither of us know the specifics about it.”</p><p>“I thought you said you did a low budget camping trip. What, they didn’t teach you then?” Tony asked, aghast.</p><p>Peter frowned, “Mr. Stark do you really think Midtown teachers know the first thing about camping? They relief on the Boy Scouts in our class to teach us, only issue is… I didn’t pay attention.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes at that. “Does your brain filter out subjects that have nothing to do with science and math? Cause same actually- “</p><p>“Mr. Stark, deer!” Peter suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, honey?” Tony chuckled but upon looking up, he actually saw three deer crossing the street. Slamming his breaks, they both paused and stared back at the animals. “Oh, you actually meant deer.”</p><p>Peter nodded, barely paying attention. “I never get to see them in the city, they’re so cute! Look at them, with their little tails!” Tony honked twice, startling the creatures into running off. “Mr. Stark!”</p><p>The car ride was silent save for the music as Peter pouted about how Mr. Stark had ‘ruined a moment’ and ‘what if it was Bambi?’ When they get there, Tony stepped out of the car and looked around. There was a firepit in the center and the rest was even dirt ground. There was a small lake attached and Tony realized that Pepper packed those swimming trunks for him by hiding it at the bottom of the suitcase; she was good. Peter looked incredibly excited, grinning as he ran over to the water and crouched down.</p><p>“Mr. Stark! Look! There’s a bunch of tadpoles, they’re so cute! I’m naming that one Franklin.”</p><p>Tony shook his head in amusement. “As much as I also want to study the tadpoles, we have an entire car full of supplies to be unpacked.”</p><p>Peter jumped up excitedly and ran over to the car, hurrying to unpack. They had a pretty impressive setup, including an incredibly high tech cooler.</p><p>“Do you really need to lug that big of a cooler with you to go camping?” Pepper had asked as Dummy started loading up the food into the compartment.</p><p>“Uh, yes. I need to make sure we have everything we need,” Tony had remarked as he stuffed two six packs of hot dogs. Sure, there was only the two of them but the kid eats for five.</p><p>Tony turned back to the car and saw that the kid had managed to speed run everything over to their spot. The only thing left was that damn cooler.</p><p>“Uh, Mr. Stark?” A small voice piped up, causing the older man to look over. Peter had managed to start (or at least attempt to start) setting up the tent. Only issue was the covering was wrapped around his body like a toga.</p><p>“I literally have no clue how you managed to do that to yourself but I am a little impressed,” Tony said with a smirk as he released the captive spider. “How about I handle the cloth and you go stab those poles into the ground or whatever we are supposed to do.”</p><p>Peter nodded enthusiastically, though confused, and began working. It took them two hours to get one of the tents setup and Tony had mentally smacked himself for getting two. Why did he think it wouldn’t take that long? The tent looked like an off brand version of the image pasted on the packing. The two stood side by side and looked at each other before glancing at the hut.</p><p>“It looks… great Mr. Stark- “</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Peter giggled before crawling inside, poking his head out. “You wanna eat? Or we can go swimming but May always tells me not to after I eat so maybe we can do before…. Or we could bring the food into the water with us!”</p><p>Tony made an expression of disbelief. “Kid, we have time. We can do swimming and then food, this isn’t High School Musical 2 where they can get those little inflatable tables and oh my God I am turning into you. You’re making me quote pop culture references.”</p><p>“I knew you loved them, Mr. Stark,” Peter said laughing before reaching into his bag. “It makes sense why May told me to bring the swimming pants. I tried to tell her that the Tower doesn’t have a pool but she didn’t listen.”</p><p>“We do have a pool,” Tony stated, a grin threatening to form.</p><p>“We do?!” Peter nearly screamed.</p><p>They ended up going into the water for a bit, Tony only complaining twelve times that it was “colder than my heart”. Peter on the other hand loved it, doing handstands underwater and trying to hold his breath longer. He stopped when Tony almost lost his mind trying to find him after Peter didn’t resurface for three minutes. It felt domestic. It felt like they were just having a casual day like they always do, Peter only remembering when they were drying off that he was not in fact his father. This was his boss, his mentor, freaking Iron Man of all people and yet here they were wearing swimming trunks and going to do other activities that Peter would have never dreamed of doing with him. Peter floated on his back as Tony dried himself off on land. The sky had started to darken but not because it was late in the day, those were storm clouds.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Stark?” Peter quipped, slowly getting out of the water. “Are those Cumulus, Stratus, or Nimbus?”</p><p>“Aren’t those the three horsemen of the apocalypse,” Tony said sarcastically before looking up. “Uh… huh, that’s weird. They look like- “</p><p>“Cumulonimbus” they stated at the same time.</p><p>Tony clicked his tongue in frustration, “We should probably get dressed and check my phone.”</p><p>They quickly threw on some suitable clothing and Peter looked up worriedly at the sky.</p><p>“At least our tent is- “</p><p>Now, Peter knows about his Parker Luck and how it usually gets him into some trouble. But this timing just takes the cake. Peter watched in horror as the metal stakes, which he thought he had done properly after Tony rage quit, started to fall down making the tent look as though it was dented. Then, it proceeded to get worse. The rain began to fall, starting as droplets giving themselves time to get all of their stuff into the car yet again. The tent sat there with the metal poles slanting more as the rain began to fill the caved in covering. Peter looked at Tony helplessly as the rain began to downpour. Tony waved the kid over as he placed as an arm around his shoulders and directed him into the car. They clambered in as the torrential downpour raged on. The younger man breathed heavily as water droplets fell off of his soaked hair. He peeled off the drenched sweatshirt and sighed with relief at the thankfully dry t-shirt underneath. Glancing over, he fought back the burst of laughter at seeing Tony Stark with a frown on his face as he changed into a long sleeved shirt he had packed in his bag. Realizing that the mood had completely shifted, Peter sat there with his damp hoodie laid next to him, his legs tucked into his chest. He rested his chin on top and continuously flicked his eyes over to where Tony was still grumbling.</p><p>“Mr. Stark there was no way you could have known it was going to rain.”</p><p>“Oh yeah because there’s no such thing as a weather report,” Tony retorted wringing out his sock that comically released a splash of water. “I didn’t even do the tent- you did. Now we are stuck in the car which last I checked is not camping.”</p><p>Peter frowned at that. “You threw the poles down on the ground and said that you’re smarter than a pole and didn’t want to be embarrassed by it.”</p><p>“I also said that I was going to set everything up and you just went and did this.”</p><p>Peter was silent for a moment. His mentor was obviously angry. “I can take the tent down if you want, Mr. Stark. It’s starting to clear up.”</p><p>Tony shook his head and sighed, peaking outside and noticed that it was now merely a drizzle. “I swear Thor was behind this and made it rain right when we were setting the tent up.”</p><p>The young man pulled his legs tighter to his chest in frustration. “I’m sorry you’re hating this.”</p><p>Tony froze and looked at Peter. Great, now he made the kid upset and his whole plan was to do the exact opposite. “I’m not hating it, Pete, I thought you were miserable. I mean you looked like a cat that got dropped into a bathtub when it was raining and I totally screwed the pooch on the tent situation.”</p><p>Peter chuckled slightly. “To be honest we both messed up the tent situation. But at least we’re getting slightly drier. I just wanted to help you that’s all. But how about we make a fire? I won’t say a thing.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes fondly, “Alright fine. Then we can get some food in you before you start looking at those tadpoles a little differently.”</p><p>“That’s horrible, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a laugh.</p><p>They both get out of the car and start fixing up the tent. By fixing it up, that meant Peter dismantling the poles, yelping in surprise as the covering fell off, the puddle of water dropping by his feet. Tony, on the other hand, needed to figure out how he would start the fire. They had the firepit but wood and paper was their biggest issue. Tony remembered the number of tabloids he keeps in his car to laugh at when he needs it and quickly gathered up some of those.</p><p>“Hey kid, want to go frolic in the woods and get some sticks?”</p><p>The excited look on the kid’s face was worth it enough. They wandered through the woods close to the campsite as neither one of them wanted to get lost. By leaving the Iron Man and Spiderman suit back at the car they couldn’t afford to lose themselves in the woods of all places. He wasn’t sure why they wandered so far but it was nice to be surrounded by nature after all those years spent around skyscrapers. Tony spotted a bundle of twigs in a mossy patch, the rain obviously making them wet. Peter let out a disapproving grunt as the older man went to pick them up. He stopped and turned to the high schooler.</p><p>“What was that Pete?”</p><p>“Hm?” Peter said innocently. “I didn’t say anything Mr. Stark. I was just remarking on the beautiful... wet... ground.”</p><p>“You know if you’re trying to drop a Blues Clues right now I’m getting it. What? These sticks not good enough for you Goldilocks?”</p><p>Peter bit his lip and shook his head causing the other man to roll his eyes and grab the sticks. The spiderling watched as Tony walked ahead, scanning the area before quietly grabbing some sticks that had been laying inside the trunk of a hollow tree. The best part? They were actually dry. After gathering what they needed, the two made their way back. When starting the fire, Peter bit his lip to not comment at how there was a lack of it from the wet branches. Instead, he simply placed the dry logs on top and gently blew on the flames.</p><p>“Now where on Earth did you learn that?” Tony grumbled, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Peter looked up at the man, “…. Have you ever seen Cast Away?”</p><p>Tony let out a loud groan. “What did I say about the references? But yeah…. I made fire!”</p><p>“I made fire!” Peter mimicked as they both chuckled.</p><p>The fire turned out to be perfect. They set up the portable grill, which Peter questioned Tony about and the mentor didn’t want to say he called six different stores asking which would be the best. It was perfect. By the time night had fallen, Peter had found some extra sticks on the ground and brought them back for s’mores. Sticks in hand and marshmallows being toasted, the two enjoyed the comfortable silence.</p><p>“So,” Tony spoke up, “When we were talking about camping, I heard you mention a certain someone’s name. Flash?”</p><p>The flames silhouette danced across Peter’s face as he swallowed thickly. “Eh, it doesn’t really matter. I mean, I figured there’s nothing I can really do about it. I’m obviously overpowered and now that you gave me that new high tech suit I can’t fight back. I don’t want to hurt him more than he hurts- “</p><p>Peter suddenly shut up but that was enough for Tony to whip his head around.</p><p>“Is he hurting you?” </p><p>Peter bit his lip. “You mean emotionally?”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes and gently grabbed Peter’s arm. “Pete you can tell me. I need to know if this jackass- sorry, Flash, is hurting you. That’s not okay, powers be damned.”</p><p>The kid stared at Tony thoughtfully. “Thanks Mr. Stark, but… okay yeah he does. But it’s not anything too serious, just tripping me in the hall or punching me in the gut.”</p><p>“In the gut?’ Tony roared. “He’s using you as a personal punching bag, kid! That’s not okay- I’m gonna call the school first thing- “</p><p>“No!” Peter burst out before taking a calming breath. “No, nobody at Midtown even believes I have that internship with you and if you call in to yell at Flash….”</p><p>“They’ll believe you,” Tony explained. “Wouldn’t that be better than having to justify what we do? And, you’re more than just an intern, kid. You’re…. um, you’re- “</p><p>Peter then placed his hand on Tony’s arm, mimicking his previous actions. “You’re special to me too. Ever since…” Peter took a deep breath, his hand increasing pressure on Tony’s arm, “Ever since Ben passed away and I never even knew my parents, I felt a connection with you. You encourage me to the better… me. When I fought the Vulture, some…. issues came up. And I just kept remembering you telling me, ‘if you’re nothing without the suit you shouldn’t have it’. Even though I was mad at the time, you were right, Mr. Stark. So thank you da- “Peter’s face turned bright red as he pulled his arm back. “Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony was silent for a moment. Damn, the kid really looked up to him like that? But Tony knew he could only do one thing as the kid stared at the flames. He gently put an arm around the kid’s shoulder and pulled him so that he was tucked into Tony’s side. The fact some kid was bullying Peter and both him and Peter both felt a profound connection was enough to make him emotional. The one armed hug was for sure worth it but neither of them said anything. But it did prove one thing:<br/>
Tony Stark has a heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and to all of you who continue to support me. School has been super busy and I will be continuing the other fic that I have been working on but if you want either another chapter on this one or even a backstory, comment below! All the love and stay safe my guys, gals, and nonbinary pals.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>